Todo contigo
by fmeandyou
Summary: Lo que paso después de que Quinn, nuevamente de cheerio, se encontrara con Rachel en el pasillo de McKinley. Importante: Rachel sigue siendo virgen, la cosa EWWW de Finn no ha tocado nada nada. P.D: Rachel y Quinn no son mias por desgracia glee tampoc


**Lo que paso después de que Quinn, nuevamente de cheerio, se encontrara con Rachel en el pasillo de McKinley. Importante: Rachel sigue siendo virgen, la cosa EWWW de Finn no ha tocado nada nada. P.D: Rachel y Quinn no son mias por desgracia. Glee tampoco.**

"¿Estás segura? Rachel dime que estas segura y no te lo pregunto más!" El tono de voz de Quinn comienza a subir y se nota la desesperación. Solo un par de días para la boda y Rachel no ha podido responderle esa pregunta.

"¡Pero Quinn! Que más esperas… nadie me va a querer tanto como Finn lo hace. Es… es el destino o no se. Es lo que siempre he pensado, el cuento de hadas"

"¡¿Lo que siempre has pensado? ¡Y lo que sientes Rach!… ¡¿Que pasa con lo que sientes? Dime que es verdad que lo amas tanto como dices, tanto como para casarte con él!"

"Quinn me voy a casar… y me voy a casar con él, ya no hay vuelta atrás" La voz de Rachel tiene esa tristeza, ese agotamiento, totalmente rendida a la idea

"¡Dios Rachel yo no puedo!… asi no puedo."

Después de una pausa Quinn continua.

"No me pidas que este presente ese día, buscate otra madrina… no puedo ver como cometes un error tan grande por una pelotudez como esa. Nunca pensé que pudieras enterrar todos tus sueños por él. Rach eres una tonta… una ciega y tonta y lo peor es solo porque asi lo quieres"

Quinn se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta del auditorio, casi corriendo, escapando de toda esta frustrante situación.

Casi cuando ya la pierde de vista la fuerza de Rachel aparece y se escucha su grito

"Y yo pensaba que tu nunca me ibas a volver a decepcionar, que nunca más me ibas a tratar mal… que por lo menos me querías un poco y mira ¡aquí estamos!"

Con eso último la ira de Quinn recorre desde su rostro hacia todo su cuerpo y siente el calor en sus manos, aprieta los puños y se devuelve… con pasos firmes y rápidos, sin pensar… ya no hay nada más que pensar

Pone a Rachel contra el piano y con un mano tras su cuello le da un beso, solo los labios, bien apretados con toda la rabia que tiene dentro… si esta va a ser la última vez que se ven antes del matrimonio que le quede bien claro que es lo que se podría perder

Rachel levanta las cejas a modo de sorpresa y como acto reflejo cierra los ojos, sin mover su cuerpo se queda ahí con Quinn Fabray pegada a su cuerpo, besándola… B E S A N D O L A. Sin alcanzar a procesarlo y un par de segundos después la rubia aleja su rostro y la mira…

Rachel abre lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con esa pupila dilatada y penetrante tan característica de la head cheerio, esa mirada que no veía desde hace más de un año.

Con un poco de miedo trata de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar y en como con tan poco contacto Quinn Fabray pudo hacerle sentir más cosas de lo que su futuro esposo la ha hecho sentir en años.

Y con el deseo dentro de su boca y para que negarlo un poco más abajo también, es ella la que ahora toma la cara de la rubia y la golpea con un beso, un poco torpe pero que de a poco va tomando forma.

Las manos de Quinn rodean la espalda de Rachel, con los dedos bien abiertos y tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad de su cuerpo la presiona hacia ella sin dejar espacio entre el piano y las dos.

Rachel siente el calor del cuerpo de la rubia, abre su boca para profundizar el beso y por primera vez siente su lengua junto a la de ella, esa dulce y suave lengua. La desesperación se toma sus cuerpos y no hay cabida para la razón, a lo lejos se escuchan las voces de los demás estudiantes saliendo de clases como si fuera otro planeta donde este momento no perteneciera.

Quinn baja sus manos hasta los muslos de Rachel y siente como los dedos de esta se entierran entre su pelo y sacando fuerza deja de besarla para levantar a la morena subiéndola al piano y escuchando como las cuerdas de dentro retumban.

Se miran, bien de cerca y los ojos de Rachel se ensañan con los labios de Quinn, la morena levanta su mano y la posa en el rostro de la chica y suavemente pasa su pulgar por su boca. Como acto reflejo Rachel se muerde el labio, hipnotizada por el momento

"Dios! Me matas cuando haces eso"

Y Rachel lo hace otra vez para tentar y molestar a la rubia…

"y tu no sabes como me has matado con tu boca"

Quinn sonríe entre coqueta y un poco avergonzada mientras comienza a jugar con sus dedos en las piernas de Rachel, moviéndolas desde las rodillas hasta la parte alta del muslo. Siente como el gesto le da escalofríos a Rachel y como se le eriza la piel.

La rubia se acerca a su oído, casi olvida lo que va a decir por desconcentrarse con su olor peor logra mantener el control "No me digas que tienes frío"

El roce de los labios de la rubia y su respiración hacen que la morena apriete los ojos tratando de controlar el desmayarse ese mismo momento. Escuchar la voz de Quinn tan cerca, con esa tibieza y deseo hace que la sensación de todo su cuerpo se centre bajo su ombligo.

"Sacame la ropa"

Quinn deja de mover sus manos.

"¡¿Que?"

Rachel mueve su boca rozando la mejilla de Quinn

"Que me saques la ropa"

La rubia siente como el calor de su cuerpo aumenta tanto que siente que se le va a salir por los ojos. Pone sus manos en el borde del sweater de Rachel y tomando al mismo tiempo la camiseta le saca rápidamente la ropa golpeándola con un beso justo después antes de alcanzar a mirarla.

Mientras la besa, siente la piel de la morena en sus manos, le aprieta la espalda, la cintura y se muere de ganas de ir un poco más allá pero primero toma el cierre de la parte de arriba de su uniforme y lo suelta.

Rachel escucha el sonido y abre los ojos tratando de soltarse de la boca de la rubia. Y mira fascinada con cada movimiento de las manos de la chica desnudando su torso

Por un segundo se miran y ven la lujuria del momento reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos y en el tono rosado de la piel.

Rachel embriagada de curiosidad por saber como se siente ese cuerpo, levanta una mano y la pone en el cuello de Quinn, poco a poco la va bajando hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y por sobre el sujetador aprieta levemente sus dedos.

Un gemido sale de la boca de Quinn y rápidamente la morena mira su rostro. Ve como sus ojos se aprietan y queda encantada con ese gesto de placer que nunca pensó que existiera.

En ese momento se percata de lo humeda que esta entre las piernas, de lo mucho que desea estar con Quinn, de que tiene a la chica con quien su inconsciente siempre ha soñado frente a ella, semi desnuda y deseándola también.

Sin pensarlo más con sus dedos agarra la falda de la cheerio y la atrae hacia ella, la besa con pasión. La ternura quedo atrás hace varios minutos y la urgencia de su cuerpo le bloquea la razón.

Rachel la aprieta contra ella, golpeando sus lenguas, sus labios tan fuerte que en otras circunstancias podría doler.

Quinn sube sus manos nuevamente por los muslos de Rachel hasta llegar a su ropa interior y sin esperar alguna confirmación de la morena comienza a sacársela. Ya sin nada que pueda frenarlas, Quinn sube su mano entre las piernas de Rachel, sintiendo la suavidad hasta llegar a su sexo.

"Dios Rachel que mojada estas"

Rachel ni siquiera siente vergüenza y daría lo que fuera por poder hablar y decirle a Quinn que siga, que la quiere sentir dentro que esto es mucho más de lo que algún día podría haber imaginado. Pero la frustración sexual contenida desde hace tanto tiempo le abruman el pensamiento y aparte de un pequeño gemido de su boca nada más sale.

Quinn la mira a los ojos mientras despacio y con un solo dedo toca suavemente el clítoris de Rachel y sigue por toda la humedad, suave, molestando y tentando el cuerpo de la morena.

Sin dejar de hacer eso Quinn comienza a besarle el cuello, el pecho, jugando con su lengua en cada uno de ellos. La espalda de Rachel se curva tanto que tiene que usar sus manos para apoyarse en el piano.

Los besos siguen bajando y su boca siente como los musculos del abdomen de Rachel se contraen con cada toque. Y ahí está, por llegar a la falda de la morena asi que deja de curiosar con sus manos para levantársela hasta la cintura

Comienza a besarle la parte interior de los musculos y siente como el calor, su esencia golpea su cara y podria apostar que escucha los latidos de su corazón. Pero va de a poco, hasta llegar al centro.

Respira una vez, fuerte, antes de saborearla por primera vez. Siente como el cuerpo de Rachel al segundo comienza a tiritar y escucha un gemido susurrado salir de su boca.

Quinn…

Escucha su nombre y lame otra vez, pero ahora como un beso. Utiliza sus labios, su lengua y con las manos por fuera de sus muslos la atrae hacia ella y siente como después del primer empujón la morena comienza a mover sus caderas por si sola.

Lentamente y con el mismo ritmo rodea su clítoris con su lengua para luego pasar la punta de esta por la entrada de su vagina, jugando en la entrada tentando el cuerpo de la morena.

Dios… Quinn

Con un poco de desesperación Rachel toma la cara de Quinn y la sube nuevamente para sentir su propio sabor junto a la saliva de ella.

La morena baja rápidamente sus manos hasta la falda de Quinn, busca el cierre y la falda cae al suelo. Luego le baja la ropa interior lo que más puede por la posición en la que están.

"N-no puedo… pue-puedes… ¡Quinn! que me ayudes"

Quinn la mira y sonríe coquetamente y se saca su ropa interior.

Al volver a acercarse a Rachel le abre las piernas con fuerza y presiona su sexo al de ella.

"Fuck…"

Quinn susurra sin poder evitarlo y continua moviéndose lento pero con fuerza. El roce de sus centros las conecta con el mismo calor, con la mezcla de las dos.

Con una mano Rachel recorre todo el cuerpo de la rubia hasta llegar a su trasero para apretarla contra ella. Le entierra los dedos con fuerza y Quinn se queja.

"Quiero sentirte dentro… quiero… lo quiero todo contigo"

Quinn la mira con seguridad, con confianza. Le da un pequeño beso en los labios y sin dejar de mirarla baja su mano hasta su sexo. Antes de hacer nada espera alguna revalidación, sabe lo importante que puede ser este momento y no quiere apresurarse.

Rachel mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando y Quinn suavemente entra en ella, con un solo dedo sintiendo lo apretada de las paredes, sintiendo como la humedad empapa su dedo y como la boca de Rachel se abre un poco hasta volver a respirar.

Quinn se mueve lentamente, tratando de que el cuerpo de Rachel se acostumbre a la nueva sensación y cuando siente que llega ese momento mete un segundo dedo y es cuando Rachel le rasguña la espalda, cuando se apega a ella y le gime al oído*

"¡Fuck Quinn!"

Quinn se preocupa un poco. Lo que menos quiere es hacerle daño.

"Rach ¿Estas bien?"

Rachel mueve nuevamente su cabeza para reafirmar

"Estaré bien si no paras…"

Quinn se muerde el labio y pasa un brazo por la espalda de Rachel para sostenerla mientras la morena se cuelga de su cuello. Los dedos de la rubia entran y salen. Y cada vez que están dentro los mueve tratando de encontrar el mejor movimiento.

Rachel comienza a mover sus caderas y a respirar fuerte. El sudor de ambas comienza a aparecer y el calor que sentían solo en su centro lo sienten ahora en todo el cuerpo. Es como si cada celula estuviera conectada, cada toque, cada respiro.

Quinn la aprieta más contra ella para aumentar la presión y Rachel comienza a moverse más rápido.

"Quinn…

Oh dios Quinn..

Vas a hacer que…"

Rachel deja de hablar y aprieta los labios. Siente como una corriente traspasa su cuerpo desde todos los rincones hasta parar en donde está la mano de Quinn.

Oh dios! Quinn!...

¡ QUUUUIIIIINN!

Los fuertes gemidos de Rachel retumban en el sexo de Quinn quien cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que las paredes de Rachel se contraen. Con un par de movimientos finales y los shocks posteriores Quinn saca sus dedos pero no deja de abrazar a Rachel.

La respiración de la morena comienza a calmarse un poco y abraza más fuerte a Quinn.

"De lo único que estoy segura… es de que no quiero que me sueltes más"

Quinn le da un beso en el hombro y le susurra como puede en el oído

"Después de lo de hoy, me quedo contigo para siempre"


End file.
